Who's fault is it?
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After Mom's apple pie fell to the ground, the boys tell their sides of the story on the events leading up to the pie falling.


Disclaimer: I got the idea of this story from a show called "Arthur". This is my first non-script story.

Our story starts in the Rowdyruff household, where a argument is about to break out.

In the kitchen, a homemade apple pie, made by the boys' mother has fallen to the ground. The boys look at the pie in shock. Mom walks into the kitchen and sees the mess. The boys look at each other. "He did it!" the boys yelled as they pointed to each other. Mom's face started to get tense as she looks longer at the pie that once was a perfect pie. "Boys.... WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mom shrieked. The boys all tell their stories simultaneously.

"WellIwasmindingmyownbusinessuntillBoomercameoverandwantedtoplaywithme.." said Brick

"IwasboredsoIsawmybrothersinthelivingroomandIaskedBrickifhecanplaywithme.." Boomer explained

"BrickwasbeingmeantoBoomersoIofferedtoplaywithhimandthenBrickthrewtheballatmyhead..." Butch tells

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mom. "I know what we can do. Follow me." So the boys follow their mother into the arts and crafts room. They all sit down at the table. "Boys, you will each tell your sides of the story. One at a time. Understand?" asked Mom. "Yes" the boys said altogether. "I should go first" Brick exclaimed. "Why does Brick get to go first?" asked Boomer, "I should go first because I am the cutest". Butch piped up, "I am cute also! Look at this hair sticking out of my head!".

"Boys, how do *YOU* think we should do this?" Mom ask frustratedly. "Let's arm wrestle!" Brick shouted. After hearing that, Boomer gets upset at the idea, "That's not fair! You are stronger than Butch and I!". "Yeah Boomer's right!" Butch agreed, "I say, we punch somebody in the face! The person that says 'stop punching me in the face' first is telling their story last!". Brick's facial expression turns to a scowling one as he came closer to Butch and said, "Ya know what? Speaking of that, I want to pound on you for HITTING ME WITH YOUR STUPID BALL!". Brick grabs Butch's shirt and holds up his arm as if he were going to punch him. To her horror, Mom gets up and yells "BRICK, STOP IT RIGHT NOW! There will be no hitting!". Brick lets go of Butch's shirt and sits back down in his chair. Boomer, then gets an idea; "How about we do a number game?". "Great idea!" Mom said excitedly. "I am thinking of a number between 1-10".

"4?" Brick asked.

"7?" Butch asked.

"1?" Boomer asked

"Well, Brick won. I was thinking of the number 3." Mom said. "Now Brick, tell your story"

"Okay" Brick announced. "Get ready for the accurate story of the apple pie incident."

Brick's POV --------------

I was sitting in the living room doing my homework. Boomer came into the room 5 minutes later because he was bored as I can tell from his face. He came up to me asking, "Brick, can you play with me?"

"Tell you what Boom, I will play with you later, but not now" I said. "I have to do my homework. Why don't you play with Butch?"

"Okay" Boomer said with a sigh as we walked over to Butch. "Butch, can you play with me? Brick can't because he's doing his homework and your not doing anything but watching some stupid infomercial on potatoes." Butch looked at him with an lazy eye. He scoffed and said "Okay, whaddya wanna play?". "Well, what is your idea of a good game, Butch?" asked Boomer. "Hmm, how about a well rounded game of catch?" Butch suggested. Boomer then picked up his ball and threw it to Butch. When he caught it, he made this rude remark: "I don't want to touch your icky, flower, girl ball Boomer."

"Butch..." I said frustratedly as I glared at him. "Fine" Butch uttered and he played catch with Boomer.

As I was finishing my homework, the ball bounced on my head and into the kitchen. Butch had an evil look on his face so I *KNEW* it was him. But I, being the mature one, didn't hit him in the face. Boomer then ran after his ball that was heading towards the kitchen. Butch ran behind Boomer. I wondered what they were doing so I got up from the sofa and ran after them. When I got there, I saw Boomer still running after the ball and Butch still chasing him. Then, Butch decided to push Boomer into the table where the pie was sitting. The pie then went into the air and fell on your waxed floor.

And that's what happened to the pie and also, this was all Butch's fault.

--------------

"Liar!" Butch screamed.

"Okay Butch, it's your turn" Mom said.

"Awesome!" Butch exclaimed. "Get ready for the *REAL* story"

Butch's POV --------------

I was watching TV in the living room. Boomer walked in because he needed someone to play with. He looked as if he were about to cry. So he went up to his favorite brother and asked, "Brick, can you please play with me?".

Brick gave Boomer a really dirty look and shouted, "NOT NOW BOOMER! I AM PRETENDING TO DO MY HOMEWORK! GO PLAY YOUR BABY GAMES WITH SOMEONE ELSE."

After that, Boomer started to cry. "Hey bro, I will play with you" I said. "Really?" Boomer asked as he went towards me. I put my arm around him and told him "Sure thing. Now what do you feel like playing?" "Umm, well, I don't know, what do you think, Butch?" he asked. I saw his ball near my feet. So I picked it up and said, "How bout some catch?". Boomer nodded yes and we both started playing.

In the mist of our game, I accidentally threw the ball towards Brick but, it didn't hit his head, it landed next to him on the sofa. I told him I was sorry and I didn't mean to do it but he gave me a 'I'm going to beat you up' look. Brick then took the ball and threw it at my head, causing it to bounce into the dining room.

Boomer and I ran after the ball. I turned around and I saw Brick standing there with a mean expression. He then shoved me, causing me to slide into Boomer. We both slid into your table and the pie fell down on the floor.

And it's all Brick's fault. The end.

--------------

"Favorite brother?" Boomer asked. "I don't have a favorite brother"

"Yeah and your story is all one big fairytale anyway" Brick added.

"Okay Boomer, we saved the best for last" Mom interrupted.

"Okay, here is how the pie fell" Boomer announced.

Boomer's POV --------------

I was bored, so I went into the living room. I saw my brothers and I decided to ask them if they want to play with me. I asked Brick and he looked at me and said, "Boomer, how many times must I tell you not to interrupt me while I am doing my homework?".

"Sorry". I told him. He then gave me a smile and said, "Tell you what Boom, I will play with you later, but not now. Okay? Why don't you try Butch? I think he'd play with you".

So I went over to Butch. He turned around and said "Dude, Brick's not really doing his homework. He's just saying that because he thinks he's too cool to play with ya. But I will play with you. What do you want to play?".

"I don't know, how about you Butch?"

"Catch?"

"Great idea!"

So I picked up my ball and threw it to Butch. He gave a disgusted look and said "Not with your icky, flower, girl ball Boomer!". "But Butch, there is no other ball to play with" I explained. "Fine!" he growled. We both started to play. In the middle of our game, Butch accidentally threw at Brick. The ball *did* hit his face and that's why he gave a mean look to Butch. Brick threw the ball back, but he thew it at the floor, which the ball bounced towards the kitchen and it rolled the rest of the way there.

After that, all I remember is that I chased after the ball, and then I saw that I was going too fast, so I tried to slow down. I began to slide. As I was sliding, something pushed me on my right side, that caused me to slide faster. Then it was followed by another push and that push caused me to slide even faster. I went into the table and I looked up and saw Brick and Butch on top of me. I saw the pie flip in the air and it landed on the floor.

And that's what I saw

--------------

Mom looked under the table and saw that the boys were only wearing their socks. "Hmm, you're only wearing your socks, and I *did* wax the floor today" said Mom. "Well, out of all the stories heard today, I believe Boomer's the most. He did say that he felt a second push so here's what I think: Butch slid into Boomer, like he said, and I say that Brick slid into Butch".

The boys all look at each other. "Yeah, it's possible that I slid into Butch" Brick said. "And we *were* running".

"We're sorry mom" the boys said altogether.

"Ehh, that's okay" exclaimed Mom. "I'll just make another one".

The end. 


End file.
